No te lastimare
by maxi anime
Summary: MIZUKI COMIENZA A TRATAR BIEN A YUUTA, HE INTENARA CAERLE BIEN A SYUSUKE Y TEZUKA ¿LO LOGRARA?


Era mañana, Mizuki observo al asesino correr como todas las mañanas, siempre se caía en la mitad de la carrera, le daba gracia verlo correr y caerse, sin dudarlo mas se acerco a ayudarle a levantarse- deberías dejar de correr a esta hora, siempre te caes, si te lastimas uno de estos días tu hermano me echara la culpa-

-pero debo de seguir entrenando, si quiero ser el mejor- respondió el chico de octavo.

- Fuji, no creo que logres nada lastimándote y que tu hermano venga a reclamarme, ayer vino y me dijo que la próxima vez que te vea con un moretón nuevo me mataría y yo no quiero conocer a tu hermano enojado- le dijo ayudándolo a levantarse- mira tu rodilla, ya te lastimaste- dijo señalándole un gran golpe en su rodilla izquierda.

- no es nada- salió corriendo, sin decir nada mas.

Mizuki lo siguió hasta el sector de habitaciones, Yuuta entro en su cuarto, Hajime pego su oreja a la puerta y escucho unos sonidos extraños, entreabrió la puerta y vio al chico de octavo sentado en su cama cortándose ligeramente en el brazo izquierdo, entro sin perder tiempo y le quito el arma de su mano- ¿Qué estas pensando?-

El castaño intento escapar- déjame en paz-se levanto de la cama y se dispuso a irse.

El pelinegro le agarro el brazo lastimado- no te creas que te dejare irte tan fácilmente, dame ya mismo un explicación lógica Fuji-

-no quiero, déjame- dijo intentando no llorar.

- ven acá- lentamente lo llevo a su regazo- cierra los ojos, hazme caso- el muchacho cerro sus ojos- veamos, respira lento, suave, sin miedo, no llores, no te lastimare- lentamente el asesino zurdo se fue durmiendo tranquilamente gracias el silencio en la habitación, el entrenador estricto lo recostó en la cama- ya estas relajado, Yuuta, dime ¿te sientes deprimido?-

A pesar de estar dormido profundamente respondió- si-

-¿mucho?-

-si-

- ¿es por tu hermano?-

-no-

- ¿por mi?-

- no-

- no te gusta perder¿es por eso?-

- si-

- te duele perder-

-si-

Lo tapo con las sabanas- quédate a dormir, yo te atenderé-

-Mizuki-

-¿Qué pasa?-

- te quiero- dijo con un tono de niño apunto de llorar.

- yo también- dijo acariciándole los cabellos.

Era medio día, el menor despertó asustado, tenia su brazo totalmente vendado y Mizuki se había quedado dormido a su lado, quien inmediatamente despertó al sentirlo despertar- que paso-

-solo te dormiste, no te preocupes, debes de tener hambre, te traeré algo, no te muevas- salió el pelinegro a toda velocidad.

Yuuta miro a su alrededor, le había gustado a ver visto a Hajime a su lado y comenzó a imaginárselo cuidándolo, le daba gracias ver en su mente imágenes de el arrullándolo, recostándolo, cantándole canciones de cuna- necesito un calmante, no quiero reírme- dijo conteniendo la risa.

Mizuki regreso unos minutos después con un gran planto de comida- para ti, hice lo que pude para traerlo sin que nadie se diera cuenta, te daré en la boca abre grande-

Yuuta obedeció y comenzó a comer lentamente- oye Mizuki¿Por qué no puedo comer por mi mismo?-

Mizuki le limpio la boca- tu brazo esta lastimado querido Yuuta, además te ves mejor así, te hace mas tierno esta posición de bebe indefenso- luego dio una risa bastante agradable.

-no soy un bebe- replico con enojo.

- para mi si, eres lindo, tierno, agradable- dijo acercándose al rostro del menor.

- Mizuki, me asustas- dijo al verlo cerca de si.

- no me temas, no te lastimaría nunca jamás- lo calmo comenzado a recorrer el cuello de Yuuta.

- Mizuki…saca tú…tú…mano…a…ahora- ordeno con pavor.

- pero… se siente también tu piel, tan suave… tan tierna, quiero probarla- dijo sin dejar de acariciarle el rostro.

-basta, ya se como terminara esto, vas a hacerme daño, conseguirás que te lo permita y luego vas a…- dijo apunto de llorar.

- no llores, no te lastimare mi pequeño, no te voy a lastimar- dijo calmando el llanto.

- no será tu intensión, pero cuando me penetres me dolerá- dijo llorando.

- no, no voy a penétrate, tranquilo, solo has que soy tu mama, deja que te acaricie no te voy a quitar la ropa ni nada, te lo prometo- luego entrecruzo su meñique con el del menor.

- esta bien, no me desajustes la ropa y quiero tu mano fuera de mi cosa, me escuchaste- luego se seco las lagrimas.

- eso es, no te voy a ser nada que tu no quieras, primero muerto- comenzó a acariciarlo suavemente.

- me gusta- dijo sonrientemente.

- a si me gusta a mí-

- Mizuki, te permito que me acaricies en la espalda-

- deseo concedido- su mano comenzó a pasar su mano ligeramente por su espalda.


End file.
